The present disclosure relates to an image reading device and an image forming device.
Image reading devices capable of executing fed reading, in which an image of a document is read while passed over a fed reading contact glass, and stationary reading, in which an image of a document is read while stationary on a stationary reading contact glass, are known in the prior art. Such image reading devices are provided with an image reading portion for optically reading an image of a document on the contact glass, and generating image data.
An image reading device capable of executing both fed reading and stationary reading is moreover provided with a document conveying unit for conveying the document over the fed reading contact glass. The document conveying unit is constituted by a document conveying path leading to a reading position (a position on the fed reading contact glass) during fed reading; a document set tray for setting a document to be advanced onto the document conveying path; feeding rollers for advancing the document to the document conveying path from the document set tray; conveying rollers for conveying the document once advanced to the document conveying path, and the like. The document set tray is furnished with a document set sensor for detecting whether or not a document has been set into the document set tray.
When, for example, an instruction to execute an image reading job has been received, in the event that a document has been set into the document set tray (in the event that the output level of the document sensor is a level indicating that a document is present), the document conveying unit feeds the document onto the fed reading contact glass, whereupon the image reading portion executes fed reading (but does not execute stationary reading). On the other hand, in the event that a document has not been set into the document set tray (in the event that the output level of the document sensor is a level indicating that a document is not present) at the time that an instruction to execute an image reading job is received, the document conveying unit does not feed the document. In this case, the image reading portion executes stationary reading.